Airplanes
by oddbird
Summary: A New Year's drabble about long distance relationship. NaruSasu AU.


**Name:** Airplanes  
**Author:** Ibilintu/Aryna/DaftDays  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi, I'm just borrowing and making no profit at all.

**A/N: **Just a quick New Year's drabble for my bb. I hadn't planned to write this, but when I was taking the dog out last night the song 'Airplanes' was played on the radio and I knew I had to write something for my sweetheart, and this is how it came out. The boys are around 19, I suppose.

* * *

For Didi

* * *

Sasuke stared at his phone for a long time, reading over the name on the screen again and again. The tiny picture of the blond-haired, tanned Australian man next to the name was making him smirk, so wide was the guy's grin in the photo, and Sasuke found it hard to look away long enough to press the dial button.

The guy he was calling to picked up almost immediately.  
"Man, it's still so weird to hear your voice..."

Sasuke could barely restrain a snort.  
"I haven't even said anything yet, banana bender", he pointed out, letting his voice show a bit of laughter. His chatroom friend sure was one of a kind.

An amused chuckle was heard from the other end of the line.  
"Hey, teme... don't use my own language against me!"

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and decided to let it go as he recognized the low thumping coming from Naruto's end as beat of music.

"Where are you?" he asked, feeling a smirk tugging the corners of his lips. It was so quiet in the house he was in, it was easy to hear all the noise from Naruto's end.

"Outside a club." The younger man then excused himself for a moment and said something that was not meant for Sasuke. The raven wasn't sure but he thought he could hear the blonde saying something about coming in a minute, and then his ear caught the sound of Naruto walking around a little. He waited patiently as the other man moved until it suddenly became a lot more quiet and all Sasuke could hear was Naruto's breathing.

"Where are you now?" he asked curiously, turning away from the painting and heading to the front door of the beautiful traditional countryside house his family owned. It was truly a magnificent place, large enough for a family to spend their summers at but not overly large, a building that mixed Japanese traditions and modern architecture to the point of perfect harmony. Surrounded by a traditional garden, it had always been one of Sasuke's favorite places in the entire world, and even without his family he found the place simply perfect for his needs.

"Elsewhere." Naruto sounded distracted and he cleared his throat, letting out another chuckle.  
"So, how's your night?"

Sasuke couldn't help a tiny smile that curved his lips, and he waited until he had opened the door and stepped into the terrace before answering.  
"Quiet", he said honestly, but there was no bitterness in his voice. He could've chosen to spend his New Year's eve in Tokyo, going clubbing or just walking down the streets, but he was happy with his decision to come here.  
"Not that I'd want it any other way."

Naruto grumbled amusedly, his attention now fully on Sasuke. His voice sounded funny over the line, a bit more gruff and growly than to what Sasuke was used to with online calls.  
"You loner", the younger man teased gently.

Sasuke could hear the smile in Naruto's voice, and against his will his mouth stretched a bit more. Naruto's smile was contagious even when he couldn't see it.  
"I enjoy being alone", he murmured, and was immediately rewarded with another chuckle. Naruto actually sounded like he was a little bit tipsy, and no wonder. He was spending his New Year's eve in a night club after all.

"Yeah, sure. You just don't want to be with anyone else when you can't be with me", the blond-haired Aussie teased with a amused voice and then coughed a little, muttering an apology.

At his end, Sasuke closed the door and leaned against the wall next to it.  
"Maybe", he admitted slowly, wondering if saying that had been a good idea at all. It had just... slipped out of his mouth without a second thought.

There was a short pause and then Naruto huffed, a little bit on tension in his voice as he spoke.  
"I was only kidding!"

Sasuke chewed on his lower lip, trying to decide what would be the wisest thing to say. Naruto sounded a little thrown off by his response, and he didn't want to make the man feel uncomfortable. It was still such a new thing between them, and pushing things too far was the last thing he wanted to do. Sure, Naruto was quite an easygoing person and it wasn't a simple thing to try to make him feel uneasy, but the raven knew letting the conversation to trail this way might lead to just that.

When Sasuke remained silent, Naruto groaned softly and something made the older man think the blonde was probably rubbing the tip of his nose. That was something Naruto had told him he did when he was unsure or nervous or frustrated, and even if he was hiding it well Naruto didn't sound all too comfortable.

"Oh Sasuke... What am I going to do with you?"

The addressed man pressed his fingertips to his lips, trying to stop himself from smiling. Every time Naruto spoke on that soft low voice he could feel a soft fluttering in his chest and it was making him absolutely crazy that he couldn't be with the man. If the longing had been bad before, that voice was making things even worse.  
"I don't know, dobe", he murmured and shifted his weight a bit, enjoying the feeling of the chilly night air on his skin.  
"Perhaps you're thinking too hard."

"Too hard?" Naruto sounded slightly annoyed now, and it never failed to amuse Sasuke how quickly his mood could change.  
"One of us has to think, and because it obviously isn't you, that doesn't leave much choices!"

Naruto's pissed off voice made Sasuke smirk and he hooked his thumb in the belt loop of his jeans.  
"That's new", he commented while knowing that it would only serve to rattle Naruto up a bit more.

"Rack off, bastard", the younger man growled immediately, and then huffed and puffed irritably as Sasuke chuckled at him.

"It's not funny. You know I want nothing more than to be with you in whatever back of Bourke you are at the moment, but see, I'm not! So stop laughing at me."

They fell into somewhat uneasy silence for a moment, Sasuke playing with the belt loop and Naruto staring dumbly at the wall in front of him. Both were thinking the same but neither wanted to say it out loud; no matter how much they could talk or chat online or on the phone, there was still over 4,000 miles separating them, and it wouldn't go anywhere no matter how much they wanted it to.

Naruto was finally the one to break the silence.

"Sasuke..."

The older man let out a wordless 'mm' to signify that he had heard and was listening.

"You don't happen to see any shooting stars over there? I ain't seeing much stars of any kind, too much lights around, and I think we could use a little wish right now..." Naruto was smiling sadly again, his forehead resting against a wall, and he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to picture Sasuke where he knew the man was, but it was hard. He'd seen only a couple of pictures of the house Sasuke was now at, and even video chatting didn't really show you what someone truly looked like. He tried to guess what the other man was wearing, whether his eyes were open or not, was the cold making his cheeks red, all those things that he didn't know and didn't have the time to ask.

Sasuke was silent for a long while, taking the few steps needed to get to the stairs that led away from the terrace. He turned his eyes to the sky, not really expecting to see anything but ordinary stars, but he was willing to give it a shot anyway. He waited for a while, giving the shooting star a chance to appear, but finally he had to sigh and shake his head.

"No. Just a couple of airplanes", he informed the other man, moving the cellphone to his other ear and leaning on the pillar next to the stairs. The air was getting really cold, his breathing was forming little steam clouds in the air, and he wondered how it would be to spend the New Year's eve in the temperatures Naruto had down there.

Naruto chuckled tiredly, giving Sasuke some credit for at least trying to lighten the mood.  
"Perhaps it would pay off to make a wish on one, hmn? A plane would be exactly what we need anyway, right?"

Seeing the irony Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes as well, but only until he had finished speaking again.  
"True enough. Wouldn't hurt to try." He gave his wrist watch a look, and something cold settled into his stomach and he realized how late it already was, in Naruto's time zone at least.

"You should get going..." Saying those words made his chest tighten along with the grip of his phone, and Sasuke had to bite his lip to hold back a sigh. He had known they couldn't talk for long anyway, and they had wasted time being silent this time.

His words were met by a short silence from Naruto's part, and finally the blonde let out a affirmative hum.

"I guess I should... Only ten minutes before the year changes after all, and my friends will kill me if I'm not there with them." He grew silent again, as though not knowing what to say, and obviously reluctant to end the call.

Sasuke stroked the phone with his thumb and kept his eyes on his watch as the seconds ticked by, telling him that he would have to let Naruto go again.  
"Hurry up, dobe, or you'll miss it. And try not to get too... How did you say it? Rotten?" He fought up a smirk while hoping that he wouldn't be feeling so ridiculously lonely by only the thought of ending the call with a man that had slowly become something else than just an online chat pal.

"Yeah, rotten indeed", Naruto confirmed with a voice that hinted he might've been grinning a little. Sasuke was slowly picking up the Aussie vocabulary and it was very amusing to listen to him pronouncing the words with his adorable Japanese accent.  
"And don't worry too much. Apples, she'll be, right? It's not like this year ends anything."

"I know", Sasuke replied smoothly, running his thumb over the button that he knew would end the call.  
"I just... I really want to s-" And a loud noise from Naruto's end cut him off.

"Damn, Sasuke, I really gotta go now. I'll see you online next year, alright?" Naruto gave a little chuckle before shouting something to someone else.  
"Happy New Year, babe."

And then Naruto was gone, leaving Sasuke standing outside with the phone in his hand, eyes shut. He leaned on the pillar and sighed softly, clutching the phone in his hand. So that had been his New Year's call, huh? Well, exactly what he should have expected from Naruto anyway.

And an hour later, when the year was changing for him as well, he was standing outside again, his eyes cast on the sky. There was still no shooting stars, but another plane was making its lonely way through the sky, and feeling extremely stupid Sasuke closed his eyes and thought about the plane as he made a little, lonely wish. No matter how much he enjoyed being alone, he didn't want that anymore.

Not when Naruto was right there, so close yet so far.

With that in mind, he fished out his phone from his pocket and then started to type a message.

'_I made a wish on a plane. Let's hope it works._' Sasuke read the message over a couple of times, knowing that it sounded just as stupid as he felt, but he hit the send button anyway. He felt so pathetic, standing out there and waiting for Naruto to answer when he knew it wasn't going to happen any time soon, but he just couldn't make himself go inside yet. It was the New Year's eve after all, and Sasuke wanted to be outside welcoming the new year when it came. He kept his eyes on his watch, watching the seconds tick by, and when it was only half a minute to midnight his cell phone buzzed.

_'Who knows what's gonna happen? Maybe next year your wish will be granted.'  
_The raven opened the message and read it over, a smirk crossing his face, and he immediately started writing a reply.

'_You know, it's this year already, dobe.'_

_'Fine. Maybe this year.'_

End_  
_


End file.
